Say What!
by OceanPenguin
Summary: Nudge likes Gazzy... and Max is in for the crazy ride. In fact, she was really asking her friend, "Say what!" Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Nudge likes this guy named Gazzy for a while. He's of Caucasian descent, with black hair and a thin, wiry frame. I don't know what she sees in him. She thinks that he's cute, but remember that saying, Don't judge a book by its cover? I think it applies to liking someone, too. She told me at lunch, stating, "I like this guy." I was intrigued. "Is he Caucasian?"

"Yes." I guessed right!

"Is he in any of your classes?"

"Yes." Wheee! I'm getting most of my guesses right.

"Which ones?"

She frowned, thinking. "Math and band." I think I know him. He's in my math class too, then.

"Plays the trumpet?"

"Yep." Suspect confirmed.

I smiled. "Gazzy, Caucasian, sits next to you in math class."

"Yes. How'd you guess so easily?"

"I don't know. I guess I know random facts about people, and when I put them together, they fit the puzzle."

Later that day, when I entered Math, I scrutinized him. How'd he attract her? After a while, the only conclusion I could come to was that she thought he was cute, and had a nice smile. It was the reason she liked the other guys, too. They were all thin, had long faces, possessed high squeaky voices, and owned the same smile. Oh, and don't forget the glasses.

On the way home, I asked her if she like him because she thought he was cute. "Yeah," she said. "It took me a long time to figure that out. How come you knew so quickly?"

I smiled. "It was the same reason you liked the other guys."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 5

She likes him. A lot. She hangs onto his every word, his every action, his every smile. In math class, she strains to hear everything he says, listening to the slightest sign that he likes her back. She's a lot happier, now that she has something to focus on. Her head is clouded with thoughts about him. Her eyes are now as dreamy as the most lovesick person. Is this love? It seems dangerous. I'm afraid what this attraction is doing to her, and I want my rational, intelligent friend back. I know. I'm selfish. It's so hard letting go, even for a short while. So I told her my feelings about this attraction.

"Are you sure you like him?"

"Yes." She frowned, wondering why I doubted her.

"Do you like him because he is cute?" Don't judge by looks, Jenny.

"Yeah. I really like his smile." Her eyes filled with hearts again.

"I thought that you shouldn't judge by looks." Gotcha!

"Well, he has a sunny personality." She retorted. This would go on, us bantering back and forth. I was arguing for the how-do-you-know-you-truly-like-him and should-you-be-obsessed-over-his-smallest-actions side, while she was on the yes-I-like-him party's ticket.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 10

Nudge's really losing her mind. She's determined to prove to me that he likes her back. When I asked Mom about it, she simply smiled and said that all teenage girls go through this. I thought Nudge was smart enough not to become a puppet to her emotions. She was her own slave.

"Max, he looked at me during math class. Do you think he likes me?" Her eyes sparkled. We were walking to our neighborhood, and I was exhausted. Listening to Nudge's woes wasn't part of my plan.

"I don't know, Nudge. Maybe it was by chance?" My head fell into my palm. She asked me this question dozens of times already. Couldn't she come to a conclusion?

She wasn't in the mood to hear that particular reason, and rambled on. "Today I was conducting for band, 'cause the teacher wasn't there. There was five minutes until the bell rang, and most people were packing up. Only one trumpet, two flutes, and an oboe were playing. He was the trumpet. Could he like me?" She wondered. "He was playing, after all."

Ack! I don't know. Look for other, more rational reasons. "Nudge, maybe it's because he likes playing, or he felt a sense of duty." I tried cautioning her against this attraction. From what I heard of love, it was powerful. It turned people upside down, around, and confused them so much that they couldn't tell which way was left or right. I didn't want her to be caught in such a whirlpool. She didn't want to listen. Nudge looked at me with slanted eyes, and I could almost see the clogs whirring in her brain.

See, here's the thing. The day I guessed about her crush, I went over to her house, and she forced me into confessing that I liked someone. Just a teensy crush, mind you. It was Gazzy. Unfortunately, she liked him too. After a while, I didn't like him anymore, and I made sure to tell her. I think she didn't really believe me, but it did give her a sense of comfort. She had been colder to me than usual. She probably thought that I liked him again and didn't tell her. Not true. Just trying to warn you, Nudge.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 15

She's been more obsessed with him every day. I mean, could you call memorizing his house address, searching it up on a smartphone, and visiting his house on Halloween obsessed? That's what happened today. Halloween. Nudge and I went trick-or-treating with a group of friends. As the night drew on, she became more and more desperate to visit someone's house. She was reading all the street signs, and none of them were what she was searching for. Nudge looked like a lost puppy who wanted to get back to her master's house. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, and asked her what was going on.

"Oh, umm…" she blushed.

"What?" I asked. It wasn't often she turned tomato red.

"Well, I kind of…memorized Gazzy's address?" She stuttered.

I was shocked. "You memorized his address? So you're trying to pay a visit to his house?"

She muttered, "Yes."

"How do you plan on getting there? Do you know the way?" What? I'm supposed to support her.

"No, but I have a smartphone with google maps." She's good.

"I'll go with you." I couldn't let her go alone, now could I? It was 8pm at night, and things are safer with the buddy system. She entered his address, and off we trotted to his house. We did give him a shock. Imagine seeing two girls from your math class visit your house(remember, you're a boy). His face turned redder than Nudge's, just when I thought no one could match her shade. I got a kick out seeing them face each other, both blushing so hard, I'll bet that most of their blood went to their brain. His sister was cute. So that was what I did. I talked to her, said goodbye, and left Nudge with her crush.

Nudge didn't like it when I ditched her. But it was already late, so we hurried back to the meeting place where we would meet our parents. We barely made it back on time.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 20

Just for fun, I wrote a play. Well, more like it burst out of anger. Tell me what you think of it.

Mom: Jenny. Why did you fall in love with that boy?

Jenny: I didn't fall in love. I just like him, because he has a nice personality.

Mom: You like him because he's cute.

Jenny: Yes. Wait, no. No! How'd you know?

Mom: I was your age once.*cackles evilly and holds up a love potion* Here you go. A/NCut, cut! This is all wrong.

Jenny told me that Ron now knows she likes him. They were chatting on Google Plus, when she spilled the beans. No wonder why she was so sad today. He must not like her back. Poor Jenny*sobs*. Eh, I hope she'll get over it. The last time she wasn't liked back, she moped around for six months. Jenny emailed me the conversation. Here's how it goes. R is for the boy, J for the girl. Bold is my commenting! They have horrible grammar. Please bear with me. Wait. I'll clean it up. It hurts my eyes.

R: Nice profile pic. **Nice conversation starter.**

J: Oh, thanks.

A friend made it. **You never told me that.**

R: Cool.

Dude, Eliza's so clueless with short form. **No, I'm not. Which boy says kk, anyways?**

J: I know right? **What? You must be on my side!**

She was grilling me on grammar and punctuation and capitalization yesterday. **That's because you have horrible spelling.**

R: Wow.

J: What, she didn't for you?

R: Yeah, she did. **No, I did not. I merely said that the word 'because' has two Es, not one.**

J: Have you ever blushed before? **She's hoping it's because of her, right? Who's with me?**

R: I've blushed before, two hours ago. **He actually answered that question? The guy must be crazier than I thought.**

J: For what reason? No, don't tell me.! R: Cameron was talking about how the person I like is so amazing. **Is it Jenny? **

J: Tell me who it is. Yeah. Tell me.

R: Not telling. I only tell people I trust. What, you don't trust me? That hurts. Joking.

J: I have secrets too. Did you know that? **Of all things, you say that?*Facepalm***

R: If you tell me who you like then I'll tell you who I like.

J: What? No. You go first. **Understandable.**

R: I swear on my life that if you go first then I'll tell you who I like.

J: You. **That was a fast confession.**

R: Me? J: Yes. Your turn.

R: I like Ankita. Don't tell anyone. **Hey, I think I know her. She's a sevie (seventh grader).**

J: Is she an eighth grader?

R: Nope. Seventh grader. I'm very fickle. **He likes a sevie? Wait, he's leading her on!**

J: My life can't get worse. **Yes, it can.**

R: It can. **He agrees.**

J: Not helping! **True. It doesn't help.**

R: Gotta go. Bye**.*Flees from scene***

J: Bye.***Walks away***

Needless to say, it got more awkward after that. Now, I don't know what's going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 25

**A/N You know that Find/Replace feature on the computer? I was replacing Ron with Gazzy, but the computer replace every "ron" it could find. Afterwards, I discovered that the word 'wrong' became 'wGazzyg'. I cracked up. My mom came over and looked at me strangely.**

Diary, I got an update. Yes, and update! It's wonderful. It turns out that Jessica is still hoping. Gazzy mentioned in their confession of crushes that he was very fickle. I think he's leading her on. What about you? I guess Nudge and Gazzy used to be friends. Now, whenever they see each other, they get embarrassed. They duck their heads, trying to avoid each other, and I can see Gazzy's friend doing what I am to Nudge. We're steering them so they don't bump into one another. It's been incredibly awkward. Thank goodness the whole math class doesn't know about it. Diary, remember that Gazzy used to sit next to Nudge? He moved after the online conversation, stating that the area was too loud for him and he couldn't concentrate. Wimp. I could concentrate, and I sit in the middle of the group of the loudest people on earth. No, I didn't choose to be there, I was assigned there. Nudge liked wimpy people. That's just sad. Also, I remembered that Gazzy was mean to a friend of mine for a whole year. I disapprove. Yep, I'm biased. Aren't you? Come on, admit it.

Today, I was talking to people, and they looked like me as if I was an immature child. Me! Ack, does no one appreciate good old-fashioned craziness? Besides, what I call immaturity is a girl pining after a boy who has commitment problems. Gazzy told her he didn't like her, but said he was fickle. So…what do you think of this entry? I know, I know. It's kind of weird, right?


End file.
